Seasoned Hearts
by Honeybunches123
Summary: A series of oneshots between the seven Seigaku regulars and girls of their own. Some tragic, funny, romantic, all sorts! YES, it is an OC story :),please do read and review! I'm writing this as if they were in HS... and then they graduated. Totally forgot that they were in Middle school! NEW CHAPTER UP! These are the guys I've written so far: Kaidoh, Momo, Inui, Fuji...Then...:)
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYY :D! It's been a long time since I've been on, but here's another story/chapter! These will just be one shots every chapter hehe. A spurt at the moment! Anyhow, please read!**

* * *

It had been years since she had been in the area. Her job had forced her to come back. But force wasn't exactly the right word. She had a choice besides this location, but she wanted to be here again. To herself, she had no clue why as well. She left when things were unfinished; the air had suffocated her, and a stake in her heart.

Along the pavement filled with red colorful leaves, she smelled the air. It was crisp, and nostalgic. Things here had been modified to a point, but everything was still the same. Her short a-lined raven hair blew away from her face with the wind. She closed her misty lilac eyes and touched upon the cement walls leading to the stairs of a shrine. Her eyes led astray to the corner of the street, where she recalled hot summer days with her bike.

As the street light turned green, a large white dog ran into the crosswalk. The car beeped as it swerved. Her body on instinct jumped and grabbed it by the collar, pulling it to the curb. The driver held out their fist "Watch it!" and drove off.

"Are you alright?" she asked the dog, petting and cooing it. It barked happily. "That's a good dog."

"Mr. Tadikichi!" a little girl shouted out. Finally reaching them, she heaved in and out. "I'm so sorry, he usually doesn't do that, but today something went wrong."

"It's okay." She smiled. "So Tadikichi huh?"

"Yeah!" the little girl with two ponytails smiled. "Hi there, and my name is Chiyo Mihama. But my friends call me Chiyo-chan!"

The woman smiled. "Hello. My name is Miyuu Nakahara. Miyuu is fine."

"Hmmm Naka-ah!" Chiyo-chan looked at her. "You're the new veterinarian moving to this neighborhood aren't you?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I used to live here. I heard they built a new high school here as well."

"Yep! Well, my friends are waiting at the park nearby for me, so I have to run." she waved good bye as she jogged away, as so did Miyuu.

She kept her slow pace at the wall. There was a heavy grasp at her chest. Maybe her deepest fear would come to life. What was she afraid of? There was no reason? He must've forgotten about her now. Perhaps all this fear was just anxiety for being here. And perhaps it would go away once she spent enough time there. Her gaze was kept low now, and when she turned the corner, she could hear heavy breathing.

As she turned the corner to see, she bumped right into someone. "Ow!" her eyebrows knitted together as she rubbed her head. When she finally caught sight of what she hit she panicked. "Oh my god!" The man fainted right at her feet, face down on the sidewalk. He was wearing sweats and sounded as if he was hyperventilating. She took the back of her hand and touched the back of his neck. "You're burning up!" she turned him to face her, with every second her heart beat faster. For the few seconds that she studied him. She knew immediately. Still after four years, his love of his bandannas did not die. Her panicking heart screamed frantically. "Kaoru!" she gasped.

In a haze, he reached for her cheek. "Mi-Mii-yuu?..."

Repeatedly she lightly tapped his cheek. "….Don't fall asleep, stay up. Wake up, wake up!" There was no other choice. She needed to take him out of there fast. She grabbed onto a rail nearby and pulled them both up. "Listen Kaidoh, where do you live?"

Nothing came out of his mouth but jumbled words. She dragged them all the way to her office and home. There she placed him on her bed. Blindfolded, she took off his clothes, and then covered him up. His head was elevated well with an ice pack on his forehead. Every hour she checked for his fever. "Well it seems like it's going down." As she left to change his ice pack, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't…don't go." he muttered with his eyes shut tight. His grip tightened.

She looked at him with mixed feelings. There lay the man who hurt her the most. Now at the age of 21, her stupid memories of being a teen still chased her. They were young then, what did they know. It should have been something easy to dwindle away, yet why had she held on? For all the anger she had boiled inside, she was sad, relieved, as well as overjoyed. There lay the man who hurt her the most, who taught her how to smile and laugh, and love a stranger. Even now, the question flowed in her mind. Did she love him now too?

The day had been long, considering the end of her arrival and long days of organizing her office home. Before she knew it, her eyelids came down faster than she could say goodnight.

* * *

"Miyuu. Miyuu…"she rolled her head heavily to one side still half asleep.

"Yeah." She tasted her mouth. "What is it?" a yawn escaped her lips as she tried to figure out who she was talking to.

"Are you awake..?" they cupped her cheeks together.

"I am!" she shouted persuadingly. And then her eyes went wide. "Kaidoh!"

His lips pouted and eyebrows scrunched at the unfamiliar ring in his name.

"You're awake!" she said still unbelieving. Then she looked at him red fuming at her cheeks.

He noticed himself too and blushed as well. "Do you, uh have any clothes?"

She handed him his clothes. "I washed yours from yesterday. Don't worry about it, I didn't see anything."

As he slipped into his clothes, he studied her secretly. Her face was the shade of a strawberry. An image he rarely saw as a teen. He thought it was cute then, and still did now.

"Hmm, that bothers me. What were you doing out anyways?! You had a fever crazy." She scolded him.

"I was just…" he paused to think. He knew she'd be able to tell a lie in his voice, but the truth would be too weird. "I…"

"Spit it." she motioned with her hand.

"Long story….short, I heard someone with the same name moved into the area, so I came to check it out." He winced at the last part afraid of his face. Would she be mad, or worse disgusted? All he wanted was for her to NOT hate him.

A shaky gasp was let out from her lips. She seemed to tremble as she spoke with water in her eyes. "You idiot…You could've gotten hurt very very," she sniffed up, "very very bad." Tears welled up, partially sad for his stupidity and the danger he put himself in, but partially for happiness, that he chose to remember her.

He smiled at her reaction, because she cried only when she was sad or happy, or for the matter chopping onions. He laughed a little, because it meant she still cared for him. His eyes became tender at the sight. There was a moment of silence for her tears, when finally he mustered the courage to ask. "What happened to you all those years ago?" He sat up more straight on the bed. "I..." his voice trembled. "Why did you have to leave?"

He stared into her eyes waiting for an answer. "I had to." She finally spoke. "My father was finally giving in, so I had to go."

The viper nodded his head in silence. Still the air was thick of awkwardness. She was a transfer student, who her, and her 6 sisters were adopted by a kind couple who bore no children. They were pure Japanese, but lived in America until the majority of them turned 16, they moved back to their homeland to get a feel for their culture, and it was then that he was lucky to have met her. He felt it at least. He knew all of this, but yet he also knew it was not the whole reason. His fists clenched together. If only that stupid incident didn't happen four years ago. If only. "Is that all." His voice came out a little rougher than expected.

She threw her hand up. He had caught her in a lie. "What do you want me to do?" she said as a lump was caught in her throat. "Are you still stuck on that little problem? There is nothing more here, so I suggest you just drop it okay KAORU!" her voice rose uncontrollably. Her nails dug into her palm as she begun to regret her words. "But don't worry, it's thanks to you that I began to bring myself up." She crossed her arms. "If you had never left me for Amai," the stuck-up wealthy girl came into mind, "then I would've never learned how to speak for myself. I learned from this mistake, so I guess" she bit her lips before spouting forward again, "you go on and do the same."

A look of anguish flashed before he zipped up his track suit. As he followed over to the door, he sighed. "This must sound like an excuse, but it's only the truth. She said she'd hurt you if I stayed with you." His voice was low whisper but enough for her to hear. "She told me what she would to your record, and I knew that school was important to you, so I…I had to. I don't expect for you to come running back to me or whatever. This is the truth, and I'll live by it." He finished putting on his shoes silently.

She reached out her hand, the lump in her throat preventing any of her words. Her knees were locked in place, but in her heart an ache called out to move. With his back facing her, he smiled as wide as he could. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Huh…?"

"Because after all this time," his voice became breathier, "I haven't learned my lesson at all." He opened the door and waved before leaving.

Silence all around while the front door closed. She only stared at his disappearing fingers. Her eyes slightly widened in shock, she exhaled before falling down to the ground. "What…" her voice came through a rasp.

She forced herself up and pushed the door back open with a hand and the other one at her chest. _'Don't go…Don't go…Don't go!' _She turned the corner, but he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes searched around frantic, _'Where could he be!? How could I not realize? How could I not have felt it? That no matter what happened or didn't I have always, and will always,….LOVE HIM.'_

She spotted him across the street. The light was quickly turning. "Kaoru!" she finally called out. As she ran over, his eyelids enlarged. He panicked, wanting to shout, for her to stay put, but it was too late.

The cars honked as she swiftly crossed to him. Safely making it, she enveloped him in a hug full of quick exhales. "Kaoru…Kaoru…" she dug her head in his chest.

His shoulders released the tensions as he too wrapped his arms around her. "That was dangerous!" he scolded her. His head lowered to the nape of her heck as he held her tighter. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. For a moments time he hesitated to himself. Momo would probably call him a sissy, but he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders, a feeling that was unexplainable in words. Streaks of tears slipped from his eyes. Grasping her closer, he smiled. She had felt smaller than before, or perhaps he had grown. "Miyuu…" the emotion and strength in her name made her cry more.

"S-stay, Kaoru." Her voice shook through sniffles. "S-stay, w-with me…"

Slowly, he lowered his lips to her ear in a gentle smile. It was quiet, and breathy, but she heard it. "I love you."

* * *

**Did anyone catch who the two characters were at the beginging? LOL, I was just watching it, so yeah! Anyways, tell me what you think, okay? And more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one :)! Hope ya enjoy :D InuiXOC**

* * *

**[Beetles and Juice]**

"Kari, come inside! It's too cold out there!" my lab partner and best friend Kathy nagged at me.

"Oh come on, don't you just love the breeze?" I flicked my magenta-brown hair and closed the door to the hotel balcony. "If we're going to stay in Hokkaido, might as well as enjoy it!"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "One problem Kari, it's winter! Besides, we'll be here for two whole weeks. Now get your butt over here and check out the specimen. I can't believe your Uncle let us take it!"

"Fine." I grumbled. "Kat, I don't see the point in this. Why don't we just check it out at the lab with all the other interns tomorrow?"

She scoffed. "With all the others? No. Don't you see? We're going to be a step ahead of the rest!"

"Sure." I took a seat at the computer and clicked on a game of virtual tennis as a migraine began hammering at my head. "Look Kat, because of this international internship our University is holding, you've gotten too crazy! Loosen up a bit and have fun." I laughed.

"Shh." She shooed me with her hand and then pushed up her glasses.

"Hey." I leaned back on my chair. "Why wear glasses? You should get contacts like me!"

"Shh!" she shooed me again. Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was our American classmate Kent. "Hey, Kent!" then I put a finger in front of my lips. "Let's talk outside." I dragged him out the door after looking back at Kathy.

Before I could even ask, he laughed and then dragged me to the courts. "We need you on our team right now!"

"I don't know." I smiled worried. "My skills have probably rusted and—" he stuffed a racket into my handed and pushed me past the metal fences. "Aw, heck." I grinned. "I could use a good workout!" I gripped the handle tight, setting my feet apart. My opponent stood tall, about 6"1', spiky black hair, pale skin—probably a visiting Japanese— wearing a white T-shirt, and a blindfold?! I stood out of posture and laughed. "Hey Kent!" I called out from behind. "He's blindfolded? How could you lose?"

"Don't underestimate him! He's better than he looks." Kent clenched the gates. "And you can't lose!" he gulped. "Because my life is on the line!" he darted his gaze to a beer glass with thick silver contents. "That thing got all the other boys too, you must definitely win!"

"Revealing my eyes would be too great a burden on you." The man swung his racket. "Because I'd win."

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." I stared at the glass and giggled. _'Some people have the same hobby.'_ I grasped the ball in my hands, throwing it up high and hitting it gently. Before I could even blink the ball flew right pass. "You must be a woman." He stood up straight. From the height that you hit, speed on the ball, and technique; you are a middle aged woman, probably native, and in your mid twenties or so."

"Well Mr. Obvious, I'm a man!" I giggled and hit the ball again with all of my strength. He struggled a bit to hit it back. For awhile, it went on like this, until we both began to break out in sweats. "Well," I breathed hard. "seems like your speed has fallen. Say, why are you doing this anyways?"

"I could say the same." He inhaled. "I'm doing it for fun. This place needs some lightening up. Besides, nothing could ever go wrong with my Ultra Mega Special Improved Deluxe Penal Tea. This time, I've added a water beetle found only native in Hokkaido." He grinned.

'Sure!" I bit my lip. "I've heard that one before." _It couldn't be. _Part of me thought in the back of my head. But just as he grabbed the ball in his hand and began to serve, I squint my eyes shut. "WAIT!" The man refrained from serving. Slowly, I opened my eyes, thankful that he was blindfolded. I could tell that move from anywhere. "I give up!"

Kent's eyes widened as the other man inched his head away. "What!? How, why, w-what?!" Kent ruffled his dark honey hair.

"Don't worry!" I held up my palm. "I'll take the Penal Tea!" Goosebumps rose on my skin as I grabbed the cup and gulped it all down. It was wet, slimy and smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before. I wiped my mouth with my arm and slammed the cup back down. "Hmm." I tasted my tongue before walking to the gates. Then I looked at Kent who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Tastes like peppermint!" I smiled and ran back to my room.

"Peppermint?..." the other player pulled down his blindfolds, revealing dark green eyes. He blinked twice trying to adjust to the vision. He looked around towards the voices where he saw Kent on the floor looking despaired and the back of a girl running in the direction of the hotel. Grabbing Kent by the shoulders, he asked. "Who was that just now?!"

Kent flinched as he wailed at the mastermind monster. "Ah! T-that was K-Ka-Kariko Nakahara! She's a student like us!"

"Kariko. A student." He whispered disbelievingly. Then back to Kent, "What room is she in?!"

"Ah!" he screamed. "4th floor, room 328! Why what's it to you?"

He smiled. "Inui Sadaharu, remember it, and if you meet her again, tell her I'm looking for her." He sped off in the direction she went with smiles. Thinking on it, her curly Magentic hair looked to have gotten longer as well.

I ran as fast as I could. It would be bad if he saw me now. Everytime I think of him, I just feel conflicted, but even to myself I asked 'What for?' There was no real reason, I just felt the way I did. Deep down, I know I still feel for him, but it won't be the same with him. A small high school fluke like this shouldn't have meant much. I mean it wasn't even a relationship. Yet, why did I feel the need to run and hide? The fire had been put out, or it had never even been lit in the first place.

"Back already?" Kathy said monotonously as I nodded my head. I grabbed a pillow and rested my head, thinking that perhaps this would make my headache go away. "Hey there was a call for you." Kathy took a bite out of a cracker. "Professor Snyder said to give him the specimen back." She handed me a tube. "He said meet up with him as soon as you heard the message."

"My uncle?" I took a look at the clock reading 9:30. "Well, better jet, before it gets any later." I grabbed the key and stuffed it in a pocket. "Don't wait up; I'll probably come home late." I looked across the hotel park to the laboratory, seeing that the lights were all turned off. What could he want in this time of night?

Inui knocked on her door. His palms were getting sweaty. Nervousness wasn't usually easy to see in him, but tonight, he had it written on his forehead. On his way here, he thought of the many things he could say to start the conversation. It would have been a humdinger for her to guess who he was at sight. So why hadn't she said anything? Perhaps she had forgotten all about him, after all it was when they were young. She even probably left because she couldn't stand him. He disgusted her. The very thought made him sad and more nervous. Maybe she didn't want to talk. Maybe he should just turn away now, but it was too late. "Yeah!" Kathy shouted. "If it's you Kent, Kari went to the lab! And if it's not, sorry Kari!" she could be heard laughing to herself in the room. Inui made a dash once again. It was bad timing that he had just missed her, but this would give him a chance to make himself less nervous.

But he had himself completely fooled. The closer he drew to the lab, the more he sweat. Then suddenly, a loud glass breaking noise could be heard. Immediately, he pulled out a phone.

When I opened the door to the lab, all was quiet, all was dark. "Hello? Proffesor Snyder?" I shouted. "I'm here for—"

A hand covered her mouth. "Shut your filthy mouth." The sliver of the silver pressed against her neck made her shiver. "Hey." The man grabbed my cheeks and turned me to face him. His face in a dirty shave, he flashed his teeth with a gold tooth. "You're pretty cute. Never mind about killing you, how bout' we share a room together?" he licked my ear.

"That's it!" I jabbed him with an elbow in the stomach. And then I made a run for it. "Get away from me creep!" I kept running until I saw my uncle tied up in a chair. "Mhhh!" he shouted with his mouth taped. And then, I was caught again.

"I change my mind, how bout I throw you in a ditch instead." He laughed in my ear. "Now give me that specimen." He took the tube out of my hands and shoved me to the floor. "At last." He held up the glass to the light. "With this discovery, I can be famous!" he cackled to himself for several minutes. "Now." He looked to me, taking a gun out of his leather jacket. He pointed it to me. "Now, it's time—"

"For you to get lost!" Inui jumped in serving him Waterfall style with a racket. His body hurled halfway across the floor breaking glassed exhibits.

"Haru!" I ran to hug him. The tears began to fall and I began to realize how much I had missed him. He tossed aside his broken racket and hugged me as well. Not a moment later, lights of flashing blue and red came swerving by. We untied my uncle, where he explained everything. That man was also another scientist who heard of my Uncle's discovery about regeneration cell that would cause a new technological revolution.

On the stairs away from the noise, we sat quietly. He was first to talk. "Sorry about not coming sooner."

I smiled politely. "Sorry about breaking your racket."

He did the same. "Sorry about smashing all those exhibits."

I arched an eyebrow and laughed softly. "Sorry, about leaving you behind." He became quiet as he looked into my eyes. "I…no excuses, but it just was all so sudden when we moved back to America, my sisters and I. And I did…" I looked down embarrassed, feeling heat roll on my cheeks. "I did try to contact you, but the service was out of order."

He gave a hearty laugh, one that really made mine thump with joy. "I'm happy." He tilted my head to face him. "My family and I bought a house up in Shinjuku, so you probably called then."

He pulled me closer to him as I gazed into his beautiful green eyes. "You're not wearing your glasses anymore." I caressed his cheek. Why had I even thought of running away from this? Maybe my head hadn't been screwed on right this whole time with him.

"You too." The warmth of his breath tickled my nose. He ran his hand through my hair. "It's gotten very long." I nodded. "And, you've become more beautiful too..." his deep voice trailed off as he sealed my lips with a warm kiss. Peppermint. I smiled inwardly. The flame hadn't died, it simply needed beetle juice.

* * *

**Tell me if you enjoyed it or not :)! And PM or WRITE who YOU would like to see next :)!**

**-HB123**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Innocent Hearts] **

**Dang! I forgot to put this before too! This will be as if they were in high school! Sorry! They all just seemed to look to old for middle school!**

* * *

"And this will be your desk." The bald man referred to a table that had been cleaned to its best, but was still quite cluttered. But in front was another desk that had been piled messily.

"Thank you Principal. I will work hard!" the brunette cheered ecstatic to start her new teaching job in literature. She walked over to him for a bow until she heard something metal clash.

"I have to say," he chuckled and ignored the sound. "It is quite nice to have you back here Sairei. I hope you will be pleased to know that things haven't really changed since. Both of Seigaku's teams have been just as strong as ever, and I know that you would be a great inspiration to them. The girls especially."

Her face flushed with a little pink; embarrassed. "Oh, I was alright, the real star was Mahyumi. But I would love to sit out and watch them play one of their matches one day."

"Of course you can." He pat her back before the bell rung. "Do your best today! And don't worry about getting to homeroom on time for now, I'll cover for awhile, so just get your things prepared." he chuckled walking off.

"Thank you!" She pleated her desk dust free and then sat down. This area was her own, all her own. She sighed and simply smiled to herself. Her lifelong dream of teaching in a classroom was coming true.

As she laid her head on the table, the sound of the door sliding could be heard. "Where are my keys to the gym?!" the person rummaged through to the desk across from her. "Where is it?"

Slowly, she sat up straight. She looked at the man who was frantically emptying the contents out of his drawers; his face covered by the piles of books and papers. For a moment she looked around and remembered. The small metal clang must have been his keys that fell. She searched the area, and sure enough it was there. "Found it!" she cheered.

The man looked over to where the feminine voice had come from. "Thanks!" he said with a relaxed tone as he grabbed the keys from her hands. Then he made his way up to look at her. "I owe—…." For a moment he looked at her peculiarly. Her dark brown hair was tied into a French bun, and her bangs left curled. She was a few inches short of him, however they did not fail to make eye contact. He got lost in her dark oceanic eyes that were just too alluring to turn away.

She herself was caught in the wind as well. A couple of inches really did make someone seem so much taller. His spiked hair was raven black, and his eyes a beautiful amethyst lavender. "Oh umm." She broke the gazes awkwardly. "Hello I'm going to be the new Literature teacher here."

"Oh great!" he grinned. "I'm the Physical Education's teachers Coach Momoshiro, but you can ca—." Another bell rung and he grunted. "Well, we'd better go before our classes get out of hand."

"Good idea." She grabbed her lesson plans for the day. Making her way up the stairs and to the nostalgic sliding doors, she could hear her breath's pace. Even though she was an adult, she was worried that her students wouldn't like the way she delivered the lesson. It was now or never.

"Good morning students!" she greeted them with a smile.

With smiles on their faces too, they greeted back, "Good morning sensei."

"I am your new Literature teacher, Ms. Nakahara. So with that let's get started with a review; Lady Murasaki Shikibu's work."

Time had certainly passed by because by the time Sairei had realized the bell rung through lunch and whizzed the day away, she found herself in an empty classroom. It was almost five but the sun was brighter than it had been in recent weeks. She couldn't help but follow the feeling of sentiment that hid behind her old middle school. Between the two largely outgrown shrubs, hid a very tiny pond that was shallow. It was near spring time, and the air was getting warmer by the minute. From underneath a branch of the bushes, she spotted a white lotus. It was very malnourished, but had somehow managed to survive through the harsh winter. It made her laugh and smile, just as it did many years ago with someone she had called special. Four years ago they had found this secret spot and had hoped it to still be a secret. "Oh, hello." A voice said suddenly from behind.

It was Coach Momoshiro. "Hello there. I see you've found out a secret of mine."

"Don't worry." She put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell anyone! Do you come here often?"

"I used to." He sighed. "I'd come here from time to time with someone."

"Oh." The awkwardness slid in. "Well, I'm off, the sun is setting." She pleated her slacks. "Goodbye Coach Momoshiro!"

He waved to her as she disappeared. Honestly, he couldn't have felt any stupider. There was nothing he could say even if he wanted to say more. But the feeling was mutual, she beat her head over it as well. _"'Do you come here often?'" I'm such an idiot, course he does. He works here!" _Her hand phone began to ring. "Hello?...Hey Miyuu… no I moved to a different district, but I came to work here…. Yeah, actually today has been great. The students have been awesome and everyone is welcoming. And even the principal is still here!...No I haven't seen _him _yet, but it's fine. I mean you know, I didn't come here for that…. Lunch with you tomorrow?...with you and Kaidoh?...I'd feel like a third wheel then….Fine, I'll come, but why do I need to wear something nice?...Alright, but only because you think I'd embarrass you….Okay bye…But hey, Miyuu, I'm really glad you found him again. You seem a lot happier lately….Yeah later." She lay on the side of her bed with thoughts of Coach Momoshiro. She thought it was so cute how his cheeks were sort of rosy almost all of the time. If she had seen Takeshi grow up, he would've looked like him; his bone structure and all. Maybe a little less handsome, but nonetheless close. She slapped her red cheeks; feeling just like a teenage girl. Boxes and boxes lay everywhere, it seemed to pressure her, making her feel so closed in, but she simply put her face into her pillow.

Momo leaned his head on the shower wall. He just couldn't get her face out of his head. Was this finally his encounter with what some called 'the person you immediately feel a connection with'? Her eyes were so alluring and had some sort of calming effect, he felt like he knew her in another lifetime before today. But maybe it was just a mistake. He had felt the same way with someone once, and he never wanted her more for himself, but that was a long time ago, and perhaps they would be too far apart now. He remembered her peach colored lips parting slowly. "Oh god!" he hit his forehead embarrassed after putting on a robe. This was all so confusing to him, so he took his phone and dialed to somebody who always had the answers. "Hey, Fuji-senpai?...Yeah I need you to listen." After a few minutes of explaining what he was feeling, Fuji had only said a few words.

"You like her." At first it sounded crazy, but when he thought of it, it was a pretty darn good explanation.

"Thanks Fuji-senp—" In the background, it sounded as if someone was crying. All Momo could hear was Fuji shouting out; "Shiina, wait!" Ignoring the noise, he closed his phone and so his eyes.

The next morning, Sairei went to work extra early. This would allow her time to prep for her classes, but while walking down one of the hallways, she heard a pounding. The sound was extremely familiar and the scene, even more. It was Coach Momoshiro playing tennis against a wall. Without noticing, she propped her arm on the window sill and watched him play. Tennis was a fun sport full of excitement, but her favorite part was watching the boy's team play. Especially Takeshi, because though he seemed a little conceited sometimes, he had some right to, and always did his best to the very end even if the ticket was losing. She loved his smiling face the most when he was on the court, but thought it funny how he was so different in person. Well, at least to her he appeared a little more shy.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted the brunette. He took his shirt and wiped away the sweat under his nose. "Good morning!" he greeted bravely.

Out of surprise, she was taken aback. Her hand covered her little laugh as she blushed embarrassed. She held the window sill by both hands this time, and called out with pink on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes. "Good morning! See you in the office." She walked out of sight once more.

Momo stood there speechless. Did he just take a look into the past? With slow realization, he could feel his ears becoming hot as his eyes enlarged. He gritted his teeth together. "Stupid teenage hormones….Go away!"

"What hormones?"

"Huh?" he turned around to see Ann. "Hey, what brings you to school so early?"

"I just woke up early, and decided I might as well make it to work on time today." She laughed out loud.

"That's a first!" she flicked her pixie cut. "Look, you didn't even notice my new haircut." She pouted a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry." He looked the other way. "It's nice."

"Uh-huh." She said frustrated. "I'm over here."

"Sorry Ann!" he grinned at her. "You're a cute lady! The cutest—….A very cute lady!" he pat her head.

They began to walk towards the locker room. "I heard there was a new Lit. Teacher on campus." She leaned her back on the paved wall.

"Oh yeah?" he said from inside.

"The boys during practice have been talking about her, and quite frankly I think it's annoying. They're not spending their valuable time to train."

"Oh." He mustered.

"Kippei dropped by yesterday to get me to help Fudomine's girl team, but I like it here for now, so I think I'll stick to it. But you won't believe what I caught a group of students doing yesterday….. Well, she's pretty, but her personality is completely different from her outer appearance. I suppose she's pleasant to be around."

Momo came out pulling down his shirt. "Doing what?" Ann held out her hand with a bunch of pictures. All of them snapshots of Sairei in the garden, in her car, teaching in class, everywhere she had been yesterday. "What!" he flipped through the photos a little, no really angry. "Those little slime dogs!" he raced away.

"Don't worry!" Ann called out laughing. "I already caught them! But geez, you sure do know when to serve justice! I think I'll be just fine in the future." She whispered the last part.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Nothing. C'mon let's go!" she pulled him into the office.

"Seems like everyone just felt like waking up early today." He cocked his head. He looked at the empty desk across from him. "Hey Himuro," he asked the guy next to him. "Where's Nakahara?"

He looked up a little out of it. "Oh Sairei? Yeah she went to go lay down her—"

"What?!" he looked at the other a little more tensely. "What did you call her?"

"Sairei…?" he pushed up his glasses. "Yo, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine man!" he took his seat and pretended to type in at his laptop. It couldn't be could it? The name was common wasn't it?

"Momo!" Ann pinched his cheeks. "What are you doing?" she hugged him from behind. "What're you thinking about?"

Just then Sairei walked in. "Oh." She looked at the two as she sat down. "Your wife?"

"No,no, no!" he became flustered. "We're just friends from high school. And she the girl's tennis coach here. And, umm you look nice today." He noticed her yellow floral printed sundress.

"Thank you." She averted his look, and the both of them reddening.

The girl on his shoulder pouted and then grinned. "Ann Tachibana, nice to meet you."

"Tachibana…Tachi— Oh! Are you related to Kippei Tachibana!?" she put her hands together cheerfully.

"Yeah he's my brother. Do you know him?" she looked at the woman a little interested.

"Amazing!" she cheered. "No, but I met him in the Tokyo District once. It really was a shame that he didn't get to play, because we knew he was good!" Just then the bell for first period rung. "That's the bell!"

As class went on, Sairei would peek out the window from time to time. Momo and his class were playing soccer today. Unbeknownst, he would look at her class too, and occasionally get hit in the head with the ball. And unnoticeably, blush riding their cheeks more and more each time. Finally, it was time for lunch, and Sairei had been called into the principal's office. As Momo began to open the door, he heard Ann, Himuro, and for some reason Kippei talking.

"You know a Sairei Nakahara onii-san?"

"The name sounds really familiar, but I vaguely remember."

"Well," Himuro cleared his throat. "The principal said that she used to come here. She was a—"

"What it is!" Momo picked up his phone outside the door. "Stupid Viper! I'm in something important!"

"What?!" the other end of the phone exploded. "The food's getting cold you idiot peach! So hurry up and make it over."

He groaned. He had forgotten that he promised lunch with the Viper. No clue as to why. "Hai, hai, I'm coming."

"The stupid peach will be here in a bit." Kaidoh stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"That's okay. More time for ourselves! But yeah, looks like Rei's stuck in a meeting, so she'll be a little late too." she ran her fingers through his head and kissed it. He blushed embarrassed and let put a "Fssshhhhhhh…"

After a few moments, Momo had made it to his friends place. "Woah nice." He looked around. "Doing pretty good for yourself Viper!" Then he noticed a woman at the table. "And you've got yourself company!" he nudged the old friend.

"Hello. It's great to finally meet you again."

"Again?" he looked at her strangely.

"Yes of course. It's me Nakahara Miyuu." Momo gave her the strangest look he had given anyone today. The sound of a car door slamming could be heard. "Oh, that must be her!" she ran out to give her sister a hand. The moment she said that, it ignited thoughts and worries into his head. What was his appearance now, what did he smell like, and if he was what she thought he would be?

"Hey Sairei, hurry in!" Miyuu took the pin out of her sister's hair.

"What was that for?" she grabbed at her head.

"Your dress, perfect; your hair, too secretary! Wear your hair down, it's nice and wavy." Sairei clutched at her dress. Did she look out of place? Miyuu went on ahead inside as Sairei grabbed things from her trunk.

"I don't get why II have to—" her eyes stayed glued onto the two men at the table. "Coach Momoshiro? Momo—!" saying his name came with sudden realization. "Takeshi?!" she clenched her dress tighter.

"Sairei." He stood up, half of himself already feeling that he did know her, and the other half still finding it hard to believe that it was her. She had become even more stunning than she had been in the last few hours away. Lunch went by quietly and slowly; the both of them more aware of each other than they had been before. As they cleared the table of dishes, the other couple had gone outside to sign a box shipment, while these two washed the dishes.

She bent to pick up a fork that she had dropped, but he had noticed too. On the way down, they finally met and made eye contact once more. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hello." She whispered back even before she knew what was happening. They suddenly found themselves in one another's arms. Somewhere where both of them had longed to be.

"I missed you." He hugged her tightly, but gentle enough so she could breathe.

"Me too." She squeezed him back.

"Ahem." Miyuu said behind them.

"Oh!" they immediately let go. As Momo looked at the clock, it was time for them to head back. "C'mon, let me drive you back." He held out his hand with blush ridden cheeks.

She mumbled "Mhm…We never got this far before." She took his hand as they walked out a little nervous, a little scared, but overwhelmingly happy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Anyways, I hope you caught sight of that little sneak peak I gave you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back :)! Well if you guessed correctly from the hint in the last chapter this is a Fuji x OC story!**

* * *

[**Diligent Hearts]**

Having to socialize here and there, it's absolutely aggravating. There are people I could care less about, but because of their status I cannot fail to have them in the palms of my hands. I must learn and play my cards correctly. I must always appear calm, docile, and stand with dignity. I have the power and yet it is laissez faire; "let it be". If the dogs are fighting then let them do as they please, and in the event of the final strike, act upon it. These are the ethics of a Business Leader.

The amazingly enormous mansion doors stretched wide, letting in fresh air and many people of sorts. Spring was just about there, and the flowers still awaking from their slumber. The room was decorated with lavish finery and great big chandeliers that lit up the area as the sun. Many people; most of whom seemed to be older were dressed in the most beautiful and extravagant clothing.

"We're here." the driver opened the slick black door of the car.

"Thank you Bill." The young lady nodded.

"Do you need me as a body guard today?"

"No thank you." She smiled. "I think I'll be just fine, although honestly, I would've preferred for Grams to show up herself."

"The madam really insisted on you going." He said feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah, I know." She recalled the maids dragging her into the simple peach cream colored dress. "It's just so sudden that she would have us move right back to where we came from again." She laughed. "Well, better head inside before they begin to think that the representative for HWC isn't joining them tonight." She took little light steps towards the entrance touching up on her mid length ash blonde curls.

As she waited in the crowd, she felt a pang of burden. Everywhere she looked, all of the people seemed to be accompanied by somebody. "No turning back now." She mumbled.

"Well, look who it is!" a familiar voice greeted audaciously from behind. "If it isn't the Ice Queen herself?"

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke it has been some years hasn't it?" She smiled noting that his pale brown hair had been trimmed. "Only you've been known to call me that."

"Yeah." He snickered. "I bet everyone else is too scared to admit that."

"Scared?" she said confused.

"Yeah." he put his arm around her. "If you haven't forgotten Ms. Shiina Nakahara, you're reputation is quite the killer. – You're the number one toughest Japanese Business Dealer to please."

"You're a hard one to deal with yourself. Fortunately, it was I who made the contract over the new buildings." She took his arm off. "Also, House Ware Corps has high standards. Besides, I'm only that way during a negotiation; otherwise you'd be calling me friend."

"There you go again." He shrugged. Just then, they were shoved aside by a group of squealing women.

"Fuji!" they screamed. "Kya! Kya! He's even cuter in person." They made a circle that surrounded him.

Shiina couldn't help but look when she heard the name. _'Could it really be?'_

"Don't tell me you're into that guy too?" Shiraishi shook his head.

"Yuuta!" more girls gathered.

"Nope!" she said after that affirmation.

"Good." He smiled and put a hand over her shoulder. "Because you're my Ice Queen." He walked to the refreshments table. "Girls that come just for the guys are annoying. That's why you're—"

"Please take your hand off. That will send mixed messages to the media." She sipped quietly on some wine.

He stripped his hands off. "Ahh.. Ecstasy." He said again feeling her coldness.

"I'm not being mean." She pouted. "I'm just doing the job! Besides, seems like you've got real ecstasy coming your way." She teased and walked off as a group of women buried him.

"Hey!" called for her help. "Don't just leave me!" but it was too late, she had already made her way to the second floor.

The second floor was quieter with only a few people here and there. She took one of the open balconies for herself as a salvation from the people. These kind of gatherings she felt as though she wasn't suited for it. Even though she was good at making deals and doing business well, it just wasn't for her. She wanted to be free, but how could she tell that to her benefactors? She felt like such a kid to want something so selfishly. She leaned over the balcony to feel the air brush up against her skin. She could remember the short times when she felt like this. It was nostalgic to remember the heart aching and wonderful tennis she once played.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had been watching her. "Woah." He walked down the stairs. "That was really weird."

"Yuuta, are you okay?" his older brother asked.

"Y-yeah why?" he answered a bit distracted.

"You look a little red." He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Syusuke aniki, what do you know about beautiful women?" Yuuta rubbed his forehead.

The light brown haired man chuckled at his younger brother. "Did you see someone that you fancy?" Yuuta nodded. "Well," Syusuke ruffled his long hair. "women are pretty, but don't just like them based on their appearances. Also base it on their personality; that would be truly beautiful. If it's all about their outer appearances, then there are plenty more." He pointed to the party down stairs. "Just take a glance around, I'm sure you'll find a handful of pretty women."

He looked around. "Hmm…" he mumbled. "Aniki, but none of them are as beautiful as the one I saw. She was truly a rare diamond. Honestly, she was breathtaking! Her skin was fair and her cheeks perfectly rosy, her smile seemed to melt right through me! Of course, I'd never tell her that." He admitted feeling a little stupid.

"Hai." Syusuke smiled as he leaned one arm on the rail. "Yuuta you don't mind staying here right?"

"No why?"

"This is boring. I'm going to head back to the hotel and just knock out." He took his hand out. "Can I have the card please?"

"Sure." He stuck his hands inside his pocket and then the other. "I can't find it!" he ruffled his tux. "I must have dropped it on the balcony." Quickly he ran upstairs to fetch the lost card. "I have to find it, all of our company files are in that thing! Where could it be?" he averted his eyes all over. When he looked up the pretty lady was still there. "Excuse me," he built up his courage. "Ms. have you seen a card around here?"

"Maybe." She said coyly. "What does it look like?"

He laughed at her playfulness. "Let's see, it's a white card with a huge yellow and silver logo attached with a gold bracelet, and it also has a compartment holder that has a small file chip inside."

"Bingo." She smiled, and took it out from behind her and gave it to him. "I was wondering who dropped that."

"Thank you! You just saved me!" his face had more color in it now. "I'm Yuuta Fuji." He took his hand out.

"I know." She shook his hand. "My name is Shiina. You're the guy every girl has been fawning over. And my resources say that you're from the Fuji Tea Arrangements."

"Correct." He scratched his head shyly. "But you must mean my brother, he's pretty famous."

"I'm sure I heard Yuuta Fuji." She laughed. "Say," she looked at his palms with calluses. "You play?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I played a lot in middle and high school. Now it's just a hobby. Do you play?"

"Mhm." She nodded cheerfully. "I played a lot back then too, but of course I really don't have time to be doing those things anymore."

"That's amazing though! I didn't think there would be any players here. We should have a match sometime!"

"Look what the cat dragged in." someone said bitterly.

"Mizuki!" Yuuta got defensive. "What're you doing here?"

"Same as you are." He smirked. "I just came to say hello to a loser."

"The only loser here is you." He flung his hands across as a gesture. "Looks like you haven't changed one bit."

"And yet, you almost followed me to your own demise foolishly." He laughed aloud and put his arms around two girls.

Yuuta bit his lip quietly. "Oh!" exclaimed Shiina. "I know you. You're Hajime Mizuki."

"Do I know you?" he rolled his eyes.

"No you don't." she smiled all a little too much. "But I've got something to pick with you." She walked around him in circles. "Mizuki Hajime, the mapper. I've heard of you occasionally over some players. Your ability to calculate winnings is almost flawless. More so, you've put that ability to success in business. Dirty business of course."

"Shut your mouth. I don't need small fry here, so go and get lost."

"Uh-oh. Did I upset you?" she frowned sarcastically. "That's not why I'm here. Let me ask you, is the name Michiko Koisei familiar to you?"

"Oh." He said with realization. "You mean that stupid chick who was so obsessed with me she spent all her money on me?"

"Stupid? Obsessed?" she scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. She was my secretary. But about three weeks ago her fiancé canceled on her and left her with nothing. I promised her I'd do this for her if I ever saw you." Faster than a blink, she punched him right in the abdomen as hard as she could. "She was a pretty darn good one too." She spat on him. "I never want to see your face again."

"Woah." Yuuta said for the second time today.

"Who are you?" Mizuki choked.

"Shiina Nakahara."

"The president of HWC?!" he said surprised.

"Pray you never hear it again." She looked at him sharply. "Now move!" he scampered away as fast as he could.

"Nakahara. Nakahara…" Yuuta reminisced. "You're that tennis player called the star shooter!"

"Right." She smiled modestly.

"Wow, and you're also the President of HWC. Amazing!"

"I guess." She shrugged. "But how did you know my nick name from way back then?"

"My brother told me all about you! He said that he once met you in a match. Wow, I can't believe I'm really meeting you in life! He told me all about that one time when the prefectural tournaments were open for both genders, and about how your team almost won!"

"Yeah." She nodded getting nostalgic.

"Anyways, it was really nice meeting you." Yuuta bowed deeply. "Thank you for also serving justice against Mizuki."

"No need for the formalities." She laughed. "We were just strangers a while ago."

"Yuuta." Someone called from the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? I'll be back." Yuuta looked over her shoulders and ran inside. "Aniki!"

Syusuke opened his eyes revealing a sharp blue. "I just saw Mizuki run down the stairs looking ashen. You didn't hit him did you?"

"No." Yuuta grumbled. "But you'll never guess who I met! She's completely awesome! Remember that girl that lady that I said was beautiful earlier, well yeah, turns out she's the president of HWC."

"That's a dangerous card you're playing with. HWC is known for using its mysterious ways to achieve power. You'd better be careful."

Yuuta dragged his older brother to the balcony."I want you to meet her! And guess what, she's also that Star shooter you once told me about."

"What?!" he shouted taken aback, but before he could leave it was too late. He was engrossed in worry. What kind of scene would happen?

"Shiina meet Syusuke!" Yuuta cheered.

She turned around stiff. She was worried that this might've happened. What did she look like, and how was she now? "Hi." She stared straight into a sharp blue. His hair had grown silky and long, but nonetheless it only added to his beautiful yet manly physique.

"Hi again." He tried smiling. "It's been some time since the prefectural." He took out his hand, staring right into the amber eyes that were always so warm. Through the years her body had filled in more and she had become a stunning young woman.

"What…" she mumbled shocked. She looked at his hand repulsed. "I'm just another player you met I suppose. Well, it shouldn't be the first surprise. You never told me you were the son of the Fuji Tea Arrangements, but of course I should've known!" She smiled and shook his hand. "Very well then. It's nice to meet you again for the FIRST time since the GAME." She tossed his hand and walked away with dignity.

"What was that?" Yuuta cocked his head.

"Shiina!" Syusuke ran after her. Just then he got a phone call from his dear friend. He attempted to ignore it, but it insisted on ringing.

"Fuji senpai!" Momo said worried. "I need you to listen!" After a few quick seconds, Fuji gave him a few words of advice. "Thanks Fuji—"

He had no time to lose, so he shut the phone off and kept running. "Shiina wait!" He ran after her downstairs and out into the immense driveway. As she attempted to cal over her driver, he grabbed her hand. "Shiina please…"

Hearing his voice in pain hurt her. "Fine," she said not turning around.

"I know why you disappeared so suddenly. I completely understand. I know you left when the games were at their peak, and there's nothing you can do about it, but just look on into the future and move on."

"What?" she turned around offended. "That's not even what this is about."

"It's not?" he said confused.

She looked away from him, but he kept his hands holding her arm. "It's so obvious. It always has been, but you always choose to ignore it. You ignore it and you ignore me!" she turned around with her voice breaking. "Let me ask this one last favor from you. Please just leave me alone."

"Who's making the Ice Queen cry?" Shiraishi demanded to know. He came from hiding and put his arms over her. "Even I've never seen you cry. I'll make them pay!"

Angry now, Fuji removed his hands. "Shiraishi!"

"Hey!" he pulled her back into his arms. "Ah—Well, if it isn't my old rival Fuji Syusuke. You back to lose more?"

"What?!" he tried to pull Shiina over. Instead, he pulled too hard and she fell onto the hard concrete. "I didn't mean—"

"My favor!" she shouted while looking to the floor. "Please just go." He stuttered to say something, but in the end he was beat and left. "Shiraishi." He bent down to hold her. "Take me back home."

"Sure." He sighed and picked her up to put her in the car. "Billy drive." A quiet silence cloaked the car inside out, until finally he asked. "I didn't know you knew him?"

"Ha." She let out a dry laugh. "I thought I did. There were some things that he never told me."

"He's a sneaky one."

"A genius, as everyone says. But I always thought that he and I—we had something different. I thought we had something. And for the years that we haven't spoken to each other, my feelings never wavered."

"Woah." they stopped at a sign suddenly. "We're you guys lovers?"

"No. We were nothing more or less than friends. Although I learn now that I was only ever just another player in the game." She sighed and leaned on the window to look out at the city lights. "Maybe this is good. If he's already looked the other way, why can't I?"

"I'm always here!" he winked.

"No thank you!" she pushed him away. "Mr. Shiraishi, as handsome as you may be, I much rather prefer any other guy than you."

"Even the one you just quarreled with?"

She looked at him unbelievingly. "Touché. Well, whatever, it's nothing now."

Meanwhile at the SunSetting Hotels:

"Aniki, there's something that you're not telling me." Yuuta fidgeted with his thumbs. "Would you tell me?" he asked with a bit of fear in his mind.

"The truth is, I didn't just meet her once on the courts. Remember how I told you that the Star shooter and her team almost won?" He nodded. "Well, they decided to forfeit, because they transferred into our school; Seigaku."

"What? Why on earth would they do that?"

"Funny story." He lay back on the bed. "They had no interest in winning. They were forced to join by the chairman of their school. All seven of them were actually sisters, adopted sisters of course."

"Enough about them!" Yuuta sat on the other bed. "What about Shiina?"

He paused for a moment. "She was a good person. Sometimes she was funny in my sense." He smiled remembering. "Her fame with men sky rocketed when she came to our school, although she ignored all of them. Although I think it's always been that way. Sometimes it was hard to try and talk to her because people were always around her, but she did her best to hang out a lot with me, Eiji and Yuri. Oh, and she really hated being forced to exercise. There was this one time after she joined the girls' tennis team they had to run around the fences. Inui had another concoction of tea. She sprained her ankle running too carelessly, so she lost." A laugh came out from him. "She looked so terrified that day, I think she was about to cry…" He reminisced how even under pressure she still held her calm façade. Her amber eyes held so much that he could never tell what she was thinking. She was an interesting little thing. He could look at her all day.

"And then what happened?" Yuuta said eager.

"I felt bad for her, so I drank it for her."

"Dang!" Yuuta said a little annoyed. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Syusuke said surprised.

"You're completely in love with her!"

"What?! No way!" he objected.

"Aniki." He pulled his brother to look at him face to face. "I can't believe you're such an idiot at love!"

"I'm not. I know when I love something. I love wasabi rolls don't I?"

"Baka!" Yuuta slapped his forehead. "That's different. Loving something and someone are completely another subject. You just want to look at her all day, and you'll never get tired. This kind surpasses objects or food. Even though you might want those objects, loving someone is like wanting them all the time. Aniki, you're generous at sharing your wasabi rolls, but Shiina is someone you'll never want to share. You want her for yourself and no one else."

Hair shadowed his face because he was rendered speechless. He found it hard to believe something that he himself had not believed. If this was true he'd been the fool this whole time. Now he understood why she had felt neglected, because she realized what was happening before he had. "I have to do something!" he got up suddenly.

"Call them!" insisted Yuuta. "They own this hotel too, so they're should be a contact number on the card key."

Syusuke punched in the number hoping that it would be direct contact.

"Hello, Sunsetting Hotel front desk. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Fuji Syusuke of the Fuji Tea Co., can you connect me to the president of HWC?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't connect back to the office, although I can give you the office hours."

"That would work."

"Okay here it is. 438-5548 Oh and there is a cell contact as well for more private matters. Its 803-6744"

"Thank you."

"No problem at all. Have a good day sir." He decided to skip the office number and punched in the personal phone.

"Hello?" an elderly voice answered. "This is the CEO of HWC speaking."

"Hello Chairwoman." His voice got caught up. "I'm from the Fuji Tea Co.—"

"OH, are you calling in for the deal for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" he said unsure. "Tomorrow, huh? Well, of course! That'll be all. I was just checking, see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh." The old lady chuckled. "Regarding the meeting, I'll have the president go because I'll be overseas by that time."

"Oh. Of course. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Yuuta asked.

"The Chair woman. Hey you didn't tell me we had a meeting with HWC!"

Yuuta cocked his head. "Must've slipped? Well anyways, the deal tomorrow also includes 3 other companies besides HWC. This resort project seems a bit risky, but Aniki I think it would be a really good thing to do. The company hasn't been doing well with attracting new customers."

"True." He nodded. "Well anyways, you can relax. I'll take care of the documents that need to be signed and read."

"Thanks It's just that pile over there." He pointed to a thick stack of papers on the desk.

"No problem Yuuta." He smiled with a certain spark in his eyes.

The next morning, a group of men and women hurried into the meeting room. All of them were present, and all that stood was one company. "Where could the Fuji Tea Company be?" they all wondered.

Then at about an hour later, they showed up. "Aniki!" Yuuta shook his head. "I told you the meeting was at nine not TEN!"  
"Fuji" Shiraishi stood out of his chair. "Are you interested in this project? You have deliberately tried to throw our plans out the window."

"I'm sorry." He simply shrugged.

Shiina urged them to a spot. "Just hurry and take your seats!" Hours passed and yet they were unable to come to a conclusion. "Everyone, the meeting is adjourned today. We will continue another time."

As everyone hurriedly left, Yuuta and Syusuke walked out slowly. It seemed that the younger brother was unhappy. "Why the hell did you refuse to sign?! Are you crazy?! This is just great. I let you take care of the papers and it all goes down the drain. I should've just done it!" he threw a pile of papers into the trash bin and stomped off.

"Fuji!" Shiina sat in her chair still. "We need to talk." The edge of her voice cut.

"So you finally want to converse."

'What?" she looked at him.

"I had to do something. You wouldn't even speak with me."

"I've been trying to negotiate with you all day Fuji!" She threw her hands up.

"Please call me Syusuke like you used to." he sat down on the table carelessly. "I don't want to talk about that we need to talk about us."

She laughed emptily. "Us? There is no more "us". That's gone and done with. Besides, there is a fine line between personal and business matters. Learn it." she pushed him away.

"I guess you can count the Tea company out!" he smiled calmly. "Make your choice, tomorrow I'm flying out 8 a.m. sharp."

"You wouldn't." she arched her eyebrow. "Don't you know the difference between a personal and a Business problem?"

"Both of those things are my life. Therefore, they become one. What are you really so mad about?"

"What am I mad about? I'm not just mad. I'm all the things a girl can be when she's furious. I'm angry that you called me just another person on the court. I'm jealous and frustrated that I was someone who lived in the past thinking that our feelings were mutual. BUT, no! This whole time you've been moving on! I'm ashamed of myself for not knowing about this and not knowing who the person that I loved really was! You're so intolerant!" She wiped away a few stray tears and got up to leave. "I won't spend another minute talking about the things we used to have. Goodbye Fuji. Forever." The clang of her heels echoed in the room.

"Wait!" he hugged her from behind. "Don't go. Back then. At the party, I didn't mean what I said in that sort of sense. I wasn't sure what you would think of me, but if it's like that then, please stay." She could smell his cologne around her. He was calling to her. "Please Shiina." He enveloped her tighter. He put his head on the nape of her neck and whispered. "Every step you take away is poison to me. One more and I might not really make it."

She absentmindedly chaffed his arm. "…" She pushed him off and ran out the doors to the elevators. Falling back into the chair, he sighed. As she raced out of the building she came to a stop at the stairs and collapsed onto her knees.

"So that's what happened." Shiraishi stood next to her and helped him up. "Tough love kid. Need a kiss?"

"Who you calling a kid? And no thank you!" she managed to smile at him. "Tonight, let's go sing it all out."

"Fine by me, your treat!" he laughed "I know a really good Karaoke bar down the street!"

"Let's go!" she skipped on her heels as happily as she could to try and cloak the pain.

"**Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai****  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda...****  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai****  
Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo~"**

"C'mon sing along with me Shiraishi!"

"Fine by me!" he took the mic away. "This song is dedicated to you!" he threw up his hand. "This is 'Song For You'!"

**Hare wataru sora kaze ga toori sugiru**

**Sakura iro somaru yoni**

**Umareru kisetsu bokura deaeta no wa**

**Meguru jikan no naka**

**Kimi ni okuru yo~**

"Ahh…Ecstasy" he finished and looked back up at her. Her head leaned on the arm of the couch. She had fallen asleep. "My song was so awesome that you fell asleep!" he smirked and looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. "Time to take you home then." He carried her out bridal style. They arrived at her house shortly after. Nobody was home. The maids had gone home, and the chairwoman was nowhere in Japan. "Hey, hey, this is no place for a woman like you to stay alone." He shook his head. He took her inside using the keys in her bag. Softly, he laid her down in her bed made from Egyptian cotton. She slept with her hands tucked away. Slowly but surely, he began to feel sleepy too. He laid his head beside her.

"Syuuuu…ke…..su…syu…syu….ke." she mumbled in her sleep. "Where…..Where.. go….are…Where..are..you…?"

"It's not fair." He patted her head and stared at her face. "This Queen already has her King. Night Shiina."

When morning came, the birds certainly had something to chirp about. She pressed thee pillows to her ears to try and block out the sound, but it was no use. Someone had called her cell too. "I hope it's not him." She muttered.

"Hello?"

"Shiina!" Shiraishi shouted.

"What the heck Kuranosuke?!" she shouted back.

"Hurry to the airport!"

"Why would I—No way! Are you out of your mind?!"

He was silent for a few moments. "As much as I wish you would absolutely feel that way, you don't. I care about you, so I care about how happy you can truly be. I'm telling you, that if you don't go after him now, you won't ever. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Hurry up and go!" with that he hung up on her.

"Fuji..." She hesitated before throwing her blankets down. She turned to look at her clock. It was 7:36. That left her no time at all.

"She slammed the car door shut when she arrived. Her hair was still in mess and she still wore the clothes she wore yesterday. She ran faster than she ever had before, looking high and low . _"Syusuke! I'm sorry. Is it really alright for me to feel this way towards you? Your love is far too pure for me. Syusuke, I'm a fool, I'm really a fool. And it's all because of you! Right now… Where are you?!" _ No matter where she looked he wasn't there. It was 6 minutes until eight. "Fuji." She finally spotted him entering the concourses. He wore a v necked white long-sleeved t-shirt. He was too far, and she couldn't reach him from there. The guards held her back. She panicked, calling his name over and over. "Fuji!" she bellowed. He grabbed his suitcases and turned for the door.

"SYUSUKE!" she screamed her lungs out. "IKENAIYO!"

At last, he quickly glanced around to see who was calling him. A heaving girl had been waving her hands up and down as fast as she could. "Shiina!" he realized and dropped all of his belongings at once. He ran to her rescue and pushed aside all the guards. "Shiina, y-you what are you doing here?"

"To stop you!" she hugged him tightly. He jumped a bit at the squeeze. "Don't go." She said muffled into his shirt. And then looking up, "Stay…stay with me." She looked so vulnerable in the moment. Without warning, he leaned in and forced his lips onto hers. His hands grasped onto her back, and hers ran through his hair.

"Quite the show stopper." whistled Shiraishi.

"Kuranosuke!" she parted from Fuji suddenly.

He pulled her up. "I'll just take this." He pressed his cheek tightly onto her lips.

"What was that?!" she asked him looking at her lipstick on his cheek.

"A kiss for myself." Shiraishi winked.

"Fine." Fuji led her away by the hand. "Take that one, but the rest are all for me." He laughed and nipped her lightly on the lips.

* * *

**Alright and that was the end!**

**The first son was from Naruto: Long Kiss goodbye**

**The second was a song from Shiraishi himself! "Song for you" : Translation:**

**"Through the clear sky the wind is passing through.**

**Dyeing it with Sakura color**

**The birth season in which we met.**

**Over time**

**I give to you**

**Song for you"**

**Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading and keep a heads up for other oneshots!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys! Thanks for reading last time. Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like this pairing...Read on to find out who it is!**

* * *

**[Oceanic Hearts]**

"Mr. Kunimistu, in your opinion, how is the strength of Germany's players?" Flashes went on and off, taking pictures of the famous Japanese tennis player.

He cleared his throat before answering. "The players here have natural talent. I believe that it's going to become an even bigger sport from now on."

"How do you feel about becoming a worldwide Tennis coach? Do you think you'll be coaching in Germany forever?"

"Honestly, I did not think I was going into coaching. But I don't plan on staying here forever. I would like to go back to Japan for some time." He pleated his gray suit.

"You probably stopped playing because you might've beaten all the good players out there." One of the reporters shouted. The rest laughed at his remark.

Through out the whole thing, he kept his face stoic. "I wouldn't say that just yet. There are a few good players still left."

"Oh, could that possibly mean Echizen Ryoma?"

"Of course he was an exceptionally good player, but I've played him so I know how well he could do. But it has long since then been known that he has chosen to do something other than tennis."

"Ah right, he's a super idol now. So, then who were you talking about? Was it a man or woman?"

"Well," he cleaned his glasses and placed them aside. "I never had a chance for a game with that person. But whenever I saw them play, it was very intense. Of course she al—"

"WOAHHH!" the journalist went wild. "Get more cameras here!" they shouted.

The room became silent. Too silent. "Was she your girlfriend?" one of them bluntly asked.

"No." he looked at the clock and back to the reporters. "It seems that is all the time we have for the interview. Now please excuse me. I have other matters to attend to."

The red head snapped a photo quickly and then held her arm. The meeting was dismissed, and almost all of the reporters had left.. "Yuuko. Hey. Hello! YUUKO!"

"What?!" the red head snapped back.

"Why're you suddenly spacing out like that?" Shiba arched her brows. Then she sighed. "Wow, though. That Tezuka has really grown up even more handsome!"

"Shiba-san," Yuuko stood up suddenly. "I don't want to do the report anymore okay?" she handed over the notepad into her hands and took off.

"This girl!" angry marks popped from her head before she ran off. "Wait for me!"

"Found them." Tezuka grabbed his glasses at the table. When he looked up he saw hair of a familiar shade. "Scarlet." He whispered under his breath.

When the two ladies got back to Germany's agency of Tennis Pro weekly, Shiba had been out of breath. "Geez, why do you run so fast?!" she cleaned her shoes full of sand. "How on Earth do you manage running down a Beach so fast."

"Sorry. Natural reflexes." She shrugged as she sat at her desk. "Shiba, I'm tired I think I'm going to head back to the inn early after uploading the pictures okay? I probably have jet lag or something. Ever since we landed, I haven't felt too good."

"Fine, but I don't really think it's all that fair. The article is due tomorrow, so that means we have to email it overnight!" She picked up her camera and looked through it. "Hey!" she yelped. "These shots are pretty darn good. He's so handsome. If only we were the same age." She flipped through it more. "Oh my god!" Shiba gasped. "He's smiling?! How on Earth did you manage to get this?"

"Whoops." Yuuko snatched it away. "That one is not for looking at. I just snapped it at the moment he took his glasses off. But I'm going to delete it right away." She pressed a couple buttons and then it beeped a few times.

"How could you?" the older woman cried. "That could've been picture of the year! You heartless girl!"

"Sorry. It's not my style." She simply shrugged again. Her computer beeped. "Okay, pictures finished. Goodnight." she left a trail of papers behind her.

"Geez." The matured woman cleaned behind her. "Making a mess like this really isn't her style. What's up with the rush?" She stealthily sat at Yuuko's desk. "It doesn't matter, because now," she held up the camera from earlier. "I have it." She quickly looked through the photos again and found the picture of the smiling man. "You can't fool an experienced photographer!" she laughed maniacally.

"Shiba, you okay?" one of the other co-workers asked a bit thrown off.

She smiled wryly. "Y-yeah…"

Yuuko skipped down the street, admiring how it all looked. It was very cute and unlike most of anything she had seen. Along the way, her nose was lured away by the many wonderful smells of the street foods. "A little snack won't hurt."

"Hölle gibt kunden!" the man with a mustache greeted.

"Ah, sorry…" she bowed. "Can you speak English?"

"Yes of course!" he grinned. "Now what can I get for you?"

"A bag of roasted chestnuts please!" she said with her cheeks a bit red now.

"Here you are! That's a mighty fine choice since it's a bit chilly during the night."

"Yes it is!" she nodded. "It's very cold compared to America. Here's the money sir." She took it out of her purse.

"Keep it!" he crossed his arm and gave out a jolly laughter. "I insist!"

"Well, I'd hate to negate but…" she placed it in the tips jar. "Have a wonderful evening!"

"Bless you!" he waved at her as she walked down the street.

"Amazing." She said as she nibbled on the warm treat. "Oh!" she stumbled over a crack on the sidewalk. Her chestnut popped out of her hand and rolled all the way over to a man who had been looking into the window display. He took note of the rolling nut. "Sorry sir." She bowed and then picked it up to toss in the trash.

"It's fine." He turned to look at her while pulling down his scarf.

"O-Oh…" she took a step back slowly. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his coat. "Do I know you?" He stared into her beautiful true blue eyes.

"No, please do excuse me." She sped off at the speed of light.

He was left speechless, looking at the back of her head again. "It's burning Scarlet this time."

"I wasn't expecting that!" she finally stopped behind a wall to lean on. She slapped her cheeks, knowing that they were very red. "Calm down, Yuuko, he doesn't know!"

* * *

"Yuuko, look at me please."

She lifted her eye lids to reveal a whitened and unimaginable place. "Tezu..ka." she looked at the growing young boy in front of her, except he wasn't a boy anymore. He had grown taller and his shoulders wider. His hair parted on the left of his head and blew away with the wind. There was an airy feeling in her chest as she studied him for a few more seconds. He really was handsome, more beautiful than any other man she thought. Precarious and confused, she asked "Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" his voice echoed softly. "Yuuko, no one can bother us here. Come, into my arms." He spread them open to envelope her. "There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"No!" she screamed out of bed. "What a nightmare…" She grabbed the clock only to see that it was barely two. "Nightmare." She heaved and sat on the bed. The middle was wet and damp; meaning she had been sweating for quite some time. "Stupid." She chaffed her arm. "This mind of mine is so aggravating! As if he's had time to think about those kinds of trivial matters." She tried to turn in the covers, but she only tossed and rolled around. "I suppose it's time to get some work done!"

The pounding of her heartbeat trailed along with the smell of wet asphalt. She smelled the fresh air and sipped down some water. After a jog, she decided to take a little detour around the inn. It was a little wonderful place just a couple of miles from the city life. There was a pool that had been covered because it became too cold to swim. From afar, a familiar echo could be heard. Over the hill and down a slope there was an old court. "Tennis?" she peeked from behind the tree. There was one player, hitting a few on the wall. "Tezuka!" she absentmindedly shouted. Lucky for her, he paid no attention. For the few moments, she watched him play. Longingly, she held out her hand, but after a while it shook uncontrollably. Quickly, she pulled it back to her chest, but in the process her bottle fell down the slope.

He caught sight of the rolling plastic and looked to where it came from. She pulled her head behind the tree as fast as she could. "Whoever you are, show yourself or forever be a coward." He pointed his tennis racket towards her.

"Perhaps." She said under her breath and laughed a little. "Maybe I am one after all." She headed towards her cabin. Taking her car sounded good today.

"People sure are buying our issue today!" Shiba shouted in Yuuko's face as she entered the agency. "Whoa you look horrible!" she looked at the dark circles under her face.

"What?" the red-head opened her computer. "Even in Moscow?" she looked at the numbers adding up. "I have to say you really have out done yourself Shiba. That must've been one article."

"Well,…It's not that!" she chirped. "I sent the picture in of that smiling hero!"

"What!" she looked up the font over of the issue. "Tezuka Kunimitsu Master Coach or Lady Killer?!" she slammed the keyboard. "What kind of title is that?!"

"Hmm." Shiba nodded. "Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? Lady killer! He's what we Japanese call Ikemen!" she laughed out loud. "I wonder who his lady friend was. Friend or lady?" she laughed at herself again.

"What the hell? Didn't I tell you that picture wasn't up for posting?!" she tossed her coat aside.

The matured woman winced at her words. "You're scary when you're mad Yuuko…." Shiba pouted. "Why are you so mad anyways?"

"I—" There was no apparent reason. She just was mad. "I don't know." She tensed down. _"That's right." _She reminded herself. _"He's not mine…" _

"Say!" the other put out her finger. "I know what'll cheer you up, let's go!" she dragged her out and away. They arrived in front of a glassed building. "Here we are!" she chirped.

"What is this?" Yuuko fixed the long straight tresses of her hair.

"Two admissions please!" Shiba asked the man. "Here's yours! Now enjoy your match!"

"What?!" Yuuko yelped for her mentor as the body guards took her away. "I don't want to go on a blind date!"

"No can do!" she skipped in the opposite direction. "I'm doing you a favor, even if you are in that horrible track suit. Get em' while they're young!"

* * *

Walking down the hall with two escorts, she sighed to herself. "How did this mess come to be?" He recalled his friend telling him to meet up in the building. Instead he was tricked and taken hostage here. All of a sudden he got a call.

"Ah Tezuka, sorry about the rush!" his friend telephone bowed. "I'm sure you'll meet your star destined love! Get married while you've got good time left!"

"I'm not—"

"Gotta go! My date is here!" he shut his phone.

"Here we are." The girls beside him opened the door. "Please enjoy the date!" they said with a bit of an accent and blush riding their cheeks heavily. "May this bring you a wonderful marriage as well!"

"Or not." The other girl muttered under her breath happily.

Waiting for his date, he took a gander at the things in the room. The latest issue of Monthly pro Tennis weekly had been stuck in one of the racks. "What is this?" he looked at the paper almost embarrassed. He himself didn't like seeing his unfamiliar smile. His eyes averted to the bottom of the page to see who took the picture. "Yuuko N." The name wanted to make him jump out of his seat.

"Please enjoy your date!" the doors opened again. "May this bring you a wonderful marriage as well!"

"It's you…" Tezuka stared at the mixed beauty. Her hair the color of a forever burning scarlet and her eyes the truest blue he had seen before.

"You're…" He was everything that she had imagined in her dream. The pounding in her chest and fear held within her couldn't be contained. In that moment she had wished she was wearing something else. "Sorry." she turned back. "This was all a mistake. I'm not looking for a partner as of right now. Good bye." She closed the door with pink cheeks.

"I suppose we're in the same boat." He stopped her from closing it all the way. "I was merely dragged here by a friend." As they both reached the exit, there was a mob of fans waiting for him.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu!" they shouted and grabbed for him.

"Stay back please!" Yuuko had no choice but to defend him from all the people. They grabbed for him, but on the way they hit and shove her.

"Hey!" Tezuka looked at her alarmed.

"Just get in your car!" she spread out her arms. "Please be courteous!"

"Who're you!" the mob got angry at her. They pushed and shoved more before he could get inside.

Meanwhile another couple had emerged from the building. "Tezuka!" the man called.

"Oh my god Yuuko!" Shiba ran towards the young woman and tried to untangle her from the mob.

"Yuu…ko…" the name left his lips as he looked at her with sudden realization. He watched her get shoved and hauled from side to side. What should have been three easy steps to take, suddenly became a stick in the mud. With the mob separating them, it felt like a large distance.

"Go!" she shouted as she flinched at the crowd.

"Stop standing there and get in!" his friend pushed him inside and drove off.

Shortly after, she fainted in the middle of it all. "Hey Yuuko!" Shiba shook her. "Wake up!"

"Stop the car!" Tezuka looked back at the scene. "We have to go back to help."

He kept driving. "Are you crazy? If I turn around, her efforts would've been for nothing."

"Damn!" he punched the wall at the inn. "This is ridiculous."

"I know where they're at." His friend closed his phone. "She's a friend of the chick I met at the date site. They're at the hospital down the street, room 24C."

In no time at all, they were able to get there. Only Tezuka had gone in the room since only two visitors were allowed at a time.

"If it isn't Tezuka Kunimitsu." The matured woman crossed her arms.

"Shiba Saori." He nodded.

"You're lucky my friend here saved your life." She grinned. "The doctor says she was deprived of sleep and under too much stress."

He looked at the girl lying on the bed. "I couldn't expect less from Yuuko Nakahara. Always trying to pull the weight by herself. Even now she's so selfish."

"Always?" Shiba cocked her head. "You know her?"

"Yes." He sat down besides her. "She was the former captain of the girl's tennis team at Seigaku. You don't recall? I'm surprised."

"Wait. Yuuko… N. Yuuko Nakahara… Nakahara! Hey!" she shouted. "That little rascal! She hid this from us. No wonder she lied about her last name. Well, the Nakahara's were the toughest catches to get. I knew she looked familiar…Ughh I can't believe it! After all these years, you think you know someone!" she shut the door and left in a grumble.

"Stress huh?" he ran his hand through her silky hair.

"Hmmhh." She suddenly moved. "Shiba," she rubbed her eyes.

"She went out." His voice ran clear like water. "Can I help you?"

"Tezuka?" she clenched the blankets afraid at first, but gradually let out a smile. "Ah. If you're here to apologize or thank me, there's no need. I was doing it on my own account."

"Yuuko." He looked at her familiarly. His stern face upheld through, but a glint of hurt in his eyes remained.

"You know?..." she looked away.

"Yes." He nodded. "So, journalism and photography huh?"

"It seems so. I didn't think I was going to do it either." She straightened herself.

He looked out the window to see a bunch of cars. "Yeah, I remember. You hated publicity and cameras. I just thought you'd be a player." He shook his head at the little memory of her shoving off cameras and interviewers.

"I'm glad one of us gets to live the dream." She touched her right arm.

"What do you mean?" he looked back at her.

"Enemies." Shiba walked in with pudding. "I always wondered why you always refused to touch a racket. Now your hand tremor makes sense. Yuuko, what really happened?"

She grimaced at the memory. "It was right after I moved back to America from Seigaku. I don't recall what I did, but there were a few angry girls on the court that day. Miyuu and the others had gone home, but I stayed behind to play more. The next thing I know, both of my arms are being held. Before I could even comprehend it, my arms were smashed in by cold excruciating metal. The bat had proven to ruin my right arm forever and had interfered with the functioning of some of the motor senses in my left arm only."

"Sounds like a case of jealousy." Shiba placed her pudding down. "Hey didn't something similar happen to your left arm Tezuka?"

"Yes, but my arm has been cured now. Yuuko, I can take you to the doctor that healed me." Hope glistened in his orbs.

Her eyebrows arched downwards. "No! It's impossible. I've searched for the best doctors in Japan, China, and America already, and so far none of them have been able to give me proper treatment."

He neared her frustrated and angry. He made a face that no one not even she had seen before. "So you're going to give up? This is unlike you!"

She looked away quickly with a bit of fear and confusion."Unlike me huh?" she scoffed. "You haven't known me for eight years straight. Please just go. I don't want paparazzi to catch this moment and make it into a ridiculous scoop."

"Tezuka!" his friend suddenly burst in the room. "Time to run! People are gathering outside. We'll have to take the back entrance!" They quickly ran for the back.

"John?" the older woman gasped. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked Shiba.

Yuuko zipped up her track suit. "The back entrance isn't safe either. He's going to need more help."

"You're in no condition! Besides, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." She zoomed out of the room.

"Please give me your autograph!" a handful of fans shouted. "We love your work!"

"There's—"

"Hurry up and get in the car!" the red-head shoved her way in front of them.

"You again?" someone recalled her. They grabbed her right arm and twisted it. She screamed at the added pain; piercing the air.

She shook the pain off. "What're you doing? Hurry and get in the car."

He snapped back into reality. "Not again." They were pushing and shoving as usual, but he managed to pull her inside the car with him.

Safe in the vehicle, she was free to exhale. "Why did you do that?"

"To save you." His answer was short and simple.

"That was useless. It wouldn't have mattered if you left me there."

"It would've." He said with a sharp tone.

"What?..."

He loosened his tie and looked out the window. "Why?! Why do you think that everything would just fine if you get hurt? Do you think that no one would worry? You're always carrying the burden alone for others. Stop this selfishness of yours and learn to lean on others, someone like me!" He bit his lip with flushed cheeks.

She didn't know how to respond. He was blushing and of course it was very cute. It had been the second time she had seen him this way. The first time was when she had asked him to be her partner for the festival dance. It was out of mere friendship, and she wasn't fully a woman in mind yet. Even though their feelings were not mutual then, he had given her the same expression. She remembered that he had seemed cute then too. It was funny how a man so handsome and cool could be absolutely cute as well. "Sorry." She muttered sincerely.

"It's fine." He sighed. "Do you know why I kept playing tennis?"

"Because you like it?" she chaffed her arm again.

"Yes, but I felt that if I kept playing tennis, I would eventually meet you again." He folded his arms.

Hope rose in her voice. "You did? Why would you want to do a reckless thing?"

"I was certainly disappointed and lost when you left all those years ago. But, I didn't want for your departure to be…the end. That's why I was so angry when you refused to get your arm checked. Yuuko." He looked straight into her eyes for assurance. "He can fix you. I know it." He took her hands in his.

"Kunimitsu." She gazed at him fondly.

"I never let my guard down for anyone, but when I'm with you, it's as if my guard never existed." They both leaned in closer; inch by inch. He initiated first, almost attacking her lips as if he had been deprived. It was a bittersweet moment. She kissed back just as much or if not even stronger. Since when had they both needed one another so much? Before they knew it, her hand had been ruffling strongly in his hair, and his hands slid on the skin underneath her jacket.

"It's getting pretty steamy back there." His friend John whistled in the driver's seat.

Yuuko gasped. "What am I doing!?" she pushed him away. "Stop here!" she yelled to the driver and straightened herself up. She looked at Tezuka embarrassed. "I'm sorry! We we're just caught up in the moment that's all. It was nothing I'm—"

"No." Tezuka said silently, but clearly. "Don't be sorry." He grabbed her hand. "If that was just a moment then every second with you lay a million other moments."

"Please, stop." she let go of his hands and pushed open the car door. "You'll be in a sticky situation if you're with me. It would do neither of us any good. Good bye. Please, please don't find me again!" she ran off wiping her lips over and over.

His foreign friend whistled again. "Casanova eh?"

"Shut your mouth." he took off his glasses and shut the door.

"How long have you known this chick? One week two?"

"Nine years…"

"Nice." John winked. "Nine days— Wait did you just say nine years?! Dude that's crazy. If she hasn't given in then you're just wasting your time!"

"Well, make that one year I suppose." He corrected himself.

John laughed some more. "Well, give me the report about this chick was she a good woman?"

"I believe so. She was very confined to herself, but no less than the woman she is now. She was easy to seek out for advice and leadership. Her almost invisible companionship for the people around her was astounding, and how easily people became so dependent of her was honorable. Perhaps, I was intrigued by that quality that I felt I lacked. There were times when she took little glances at me. I glanced her way a handful of times as well. Often though, I found myself pondering what she was doing in the time that we were not visible to one another."

"Yeah. Sounds great and all, but you can have her all you want!" he grinned.

He pushed up his glasses. "I wasn't intending to give her away and I don't plan on it. Drive me somewhere."

"What am I your butler?!" he scoffed. "Fine we're here."

Tezuka opened the door for the Inn. "When I meant drive me, I did not mean back around the block."

His blonde friend rolled his eyes. "It's somewhere!" Suddenly, Tezuka placed a finger in front of mouth. An excessive amount of whining could be heard from the dining hall downstairs.

"Yuuko…Yuuko~!" Shiba whined over and over until the red-head finally added enough sugar into her cup of coffee until there was no more liquid. "What's the story behind you and Megane huh? C'mon tell me! Ugh!" she sprawled herself over one of the tables in the dining hall. "We're at the Inn now, so you can just tell me."

"Well, you already know. We went to high school together." She kept stirring the mug in a daze.

"Not that!" she pulled the ceramic from her hands. "I meant the juicy stuff. Since when did you guys get so close! And what was up with the frazzled look when you got here!?"

"I don't think we ever were. He was quiet, and I was quiet. Everyone respected him as the strong player he was and his ways of going by the rules. I was just the same. We were too alike to exist in one another's world. I don't really know how we got here. We were never interested in each other. Just one day, I happened to watch him play. He wasn't really into it seeing as his opponent was a nobody, but there was something I noticed. In every match, he seemed to enjoy it genuinely even though it might've finished in a couple of seconds. I started to notice a lot of different things about him, and then I couldn't look away anymore. My eyes started to wander around the room just to see him."

The older woman blew at her nails after filing it. "Stalker much?"

Her face reddened "It's nothing of the sort!"

"How cute!" she neared her apprentice. "You have a little crush!" Shiba laughed aloud.

"That's mean it's not a laughing matter!" she pouted. "Well, from there we got closer somehow."

After calming down, she inhaled. "Okay, so you like him. All that's left is to answer why the heck you were in a complete mess after getting here."

"We kissed." She admitted shyly.

"Kissed?!" She almost fell out of her chair. "That does not fit the bill! You guys went even further didn't you?!"

She put her hands up as a barricade. "No that's not it either. We just kissed more passionately than we should've."

"Well, I'm not going to believe you!" she crossed her arms. "Either way, you know you like him. So why don't you just go to him?"

"It's not that easy. It doesn't matter if we want to be together. If by chance I am with him, there is no doubt about it that there would be absolutely no privacy for us. Not only that, but his life is far too different from mine. It's too thrilling and dangerous. He'll always be doing things out of the ordinary with the world watching him! Those are the things that I don't want in my life. "

"All of that is nonsense! Thrilling and dangerous doesn't sound right. You're scared of something aren't you?" Shiba yelled. "If you truly like him, then just follow what you feel!"

"It doesn't really matter!" she shut her friend out. "If I can protect him and myself by doing this then so be it!" She made her ways up the stairs determined.

Tezuka walked out from the doorway. "Well don't."

"What is he doing here?" Shiba jumped out of her chair.

"He's not alone." His friend smiled widely.

Charmed, the older lady hopped to the foreigner. "Johnny!"

"Come on honey buns." He slapped his arm around her shoulder and walked on out. "It's going to get all fired up in here."

On the outside, she was as calm as she was any other day, but on the inside she was a mess. It completely slipped her mind that he had been staying at the Inn as well. In the horrifying event, the good head on her shoulder had gone AWOL. "Hey." She muttered defenseless.

Upset again, he stood in her way. "Don't try to protect me. I don't need it." his voice was cold and distant.

She shoved him aside and made way to the front desk. "Checking—"

He shoved her back as well. "What're you doing?" he whispered furiously.

She shook her head. "It's better to get out while I can. It'll be safer for the both of us."

"Don't be ridiculous." He finally snapped back.

"Excuse me…" the little old lady asked. "What were you asking for?"

"We're checking in. One room please!" he beat her to the words. With the key in one hand and her in his other, they trudged through the hall for their room; Honeymoon Swoon. It was the single largest room at the end of the hall. Shades of pink and red adorned the room well.

"Now what're you doing?" she sat on the queen sized bed with her arms crossed. "She would've noticed that we already have our own separate rooms."

"But she didn't." he stood guarding the door. "It was better to check in another room than have you walk on out."

"You're crazy!" Yuuko threw her hands up wondering why she even bothered to follow him.

Suddenly, he pushed her onto the bed flat. "Sitting on the bed is a welcome for men. Don't you know?" He said with his face muffled into the bed.

Her face flushed with red. "W-what?!" she bit her lips unable to remove him. Her head was being filled with all sorts of questions. "Hey…Get off! You—"

"Maybe I am crazy. But before, I believed myself to be a sane man. Yuuko, you've made me this way." He turned his head to the side to face her profile. "What you said earlier, is it true?"

"How can you ask me that?" She said with confidence diminishing. With hesitation, she admitted, "You know as much as I do that you have me wrapped around your finger."

"I wonder which of us is really wrapped around the finger?" His chest hollowed from the empty question.

"Listen." Her eyes averted to the ceiling as his warm chest lay on her. "We both know the results of a messy relationship. You're the kind of man this kind of world loves to see! If I can stop this then I can protect the both of us from getting—"

He pushed himself up so he could face her properly. "Yuuko, you're hurting me." Pain and loneliness settled deep within his beautiful eyes. "I know that my life wouldn't really suit yours the way it is now. But for you I could throw it all away. If you are with me, then I could care less about those things."

Again, that was something that she had never seen before. _"Follow what you feel!" _Shiba's words rang through her mind. "Follow what I feel." She mumbled under her breath.

He propped his elbows on the bed to hover just a bit above her. "It's selfish for the both of us. What I want could hurt you, and what you want is hurting me. Even so, the world as you've said "loves" to see me, but I would take the risk because the one I—…" he stopped and sat up at the edge of the bed. "I'd better not." He fixed his coat and picked himself up to say goodbye.

She mumbled Shiiba's words from her lips again. "Kunimitsu…" her hand trembled. "I'll take the risk too!" she jumped into his arms and enveloped him with her body. "The future is filled with uncertainty, but that goes for every other future too. If you'll allow me, please watch over my heart." She stared intensely into his handsome visage.

"That goes for me as well." He grasped her tight and ended it sweetly with a light kiss. It was sweeter than sugar. They smiled towards one another thinking about how the years had gone and nothing changed except for their appearances, and the fact that they had to cross countless oceans before meeting at last.

**3 years later**

Out in the foothills where the grass was greener than any other laid a little house. "Jay!" a woman called. Her hair was had the deepest and brightest shade of Scarlet. "Jay!" she called again. "Where could he be?" she looked deeper into the tall grass.

"Mama…" she heard from not too far off.

"There you are!" she picked up the little toddler. "What were you thinking going off like that? Mommy could've had a heart attack! We have to hurry Daddy says he has a surprise for us!"

"Yuuko?" the deep voice of a man rolled with the wind.

"C'mon let's go." She hurried. "Daddy is back!" They emerged from the tall grass to be greeted by three figures. "Hey John. Hey Shiba. Back so soon?"

"Come to mommy!" Shiba took the baby into her arms. "What were you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"Jay wanted a little sunshine!" Yuuko laughed. "Didn't you!?" she kissed him on the cheek playfully.

"Mhm." The last figure cleared his throat.

"Huh?" The red head looked up and eventually grinned. "Welcome back Kunimitsu!" she jumped into his arms.

"I'm back." he said into her ear.

"Am I good or am I good?! So!" the mother disrupted their meeting. "What's the birth date of this baby?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Yuuko argued with her face looking like a strawberry. "It'll be a long time before that!" She grabbed his hand and walked off. "How was the tournament?"

"It was alright. Maybe even better if you came." He looked away.

"Alright." She sighed and then giggled. "Stop making me feel guilty. It was the doctor's order. He said for me to wait two more months until I'm healed. And doctor's orders are absolute!"

"Do you know exactly how long six months are?" he asked her genuinely.

She took a guess. "Very long?"

"Yes." He held her close again. "That is how much I have missed you. How I have longed to see you in person instead of Skyping." He couldn't help but give a small relieving laugh. "Well, I want to show you something." He pulled her down a path that glowed with sunshine leading to the picnic benches.

"Oh my goodness!" she looked around at the unfamiliar scene. It was decorated with flowers of sorts and had a picnic table right under the shade of a tree. "It's so beautiful! I can hardly recognize it!" her eyes gleamed while looking at the disguised table and benches. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing." He sat them down. "I just thought it would be nice to get to have lunch with you again."

"It's wonderful." She sighed again with content.

"Yuuko." He suddenly got serious. "You really don't mind my passion for tennis?"

"Course not." She stared at the sky. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't let you pursue you hopes and dreams? Already, you gave up on being a worldwide coach to be with me. It honestly is very condescending to me, but you've given me more happiness than I could imagine."

"Then." he got on one knee before her. "Will you allow for to be the one to give you more happiness from here on out?" A black little box lay in his hands with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Yuuko, will you marry me?"

She couldn't breathe, and before she knew it streaks of tears ran down her face. "Mhgm…" she choked on her tears. "Yes I will!" her voice cracked as she fell into his chest.

He tipped her face over to his but they did not meet. "It's intolerable to kiss any other man but me." Before she could react, he pulled away. "This is just a little punishment."

"What?" she suddenly realized. "I never took you for a jealous type. Jay's just a baby silly! Besides," she slung her hands over his neck. "You're the only man in my life."

"You should know that after all this time." He held her waist by the fingertips and leaned in for a breath taking kiss that filed their chests with immense happiness.

* * *

**And That's it for this pair! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, and please do tell me what you think! Look out for more pairs in the future :D**

**So Till then**

** -HB123**


End file.
